The Terror of Mecha-Dave
The Terror of Mecha-Dave 'is the second half of the sixth episode of Dave the Barbarian. Synopsis Dave fears he has been brainwashed to act like a bully by Chuckles the Silly Piggy when he hears rumors about himself ruining towns while on the way to the fabled 'Cliffs of Fabulous Shopping'. Quotes :'Dave: You want me to beat up your friend, Cheesette, because she gave you a fishclock? :Candy: For my birthday! Can you imagine!? She knew I wanted a cute top to go with all the other cute things I have that make me look cute! :Dave: Hey, why don't you just buy her something super nice, and make her feel really guilty? :Candy: I like it! And it allows me to punish her by using my awesome shopping powers! ---- :shows off his clockwork model of Udrogoth. :Dave: Yeah, but it's broken. It's supposed to fly around shooting out colored lights and playing, "I'm a Yankee Doodle Barbarian." ---- :asks a Creepy Old Guy if he knows how to get to the Cliffs of Fabulous Shopping. :Creepy Old Guy: Aye, that I do. Ye must cross the Gorge of Agony, where a mighty beast awaits to tear ye limb from limb. From there, ye climb the Mountain of Thousand Screams, which nay a man has never faced and lived to tell the tale! Or ye could take the shuttle. :Dave: Uh... Thanks. ---- :arriving at a small village, Dave is quickly beaten up by guards. :Oswidge: I warned you. No one wants to hear poems about a fluffy throw pillow. ---- :and Fang discuss what might be wrong with Dave. :Oswidge: On the other hand, Dave might simply be unhinged. In which case, all we have to do is restrain him in a pitch-black dungeon for countless years until he snaps out of it. ---- :demonstrates a Beaver Leg Shaving device to Candy. :Bogmelon: It also works on armpits! ---- :Candy: Twinkle, my flying steed! I'm sorry I haven't visited you for a while... :Twinkle: I've been... So lonely, in here. Such terrible thoughts one has, alone, in the dark. :Candy: Uh, like I said, I'm real sorry I haven't visited you for a while. :Twinkle: It's not important! No one cares about me! They think to mock, and belittle Twinkle the Marvel Horse, do they? Well it is they, they, who will suffer! ---- :Twinkle: I had that... dream again. The one, where I do terrible things, to penguins, with a croquet mallet. ---- :Oswidge: Don't think I've forgotten the most important thing: there's still fudge on the agenda! ---- :Oswidge, and Clockwork Mecha-Dave go into Chuckles' evil lair. :Chuckles: Actually, it's the Evil Lair Boutique! I just work here part time to pick up extra money. ---- :is interrupted by a customer. :Shoppin' Gal: Do you have Junior Ms. Body Armor? :Chuckles: Aisle 6, by the accessory daggers. ---- :Oswidge: Let's get this over with so we can have fudge! ---- :casts a magic spell and turns himself into a newt. :Oswidge: Note: In future, point magic wand away from self. ---- :Dave: It's a trick! I'm Dave! He's the fake, and I'll prove it! his knees. Please don't hurt me, oh, please, please, please, please! :Mecha-Dave: This proves nothing. on his knees. Please do not hurt me. For being hurt is unpleasant. :Oswidge: Which is the true dave, and which the machine? No man can say. ---- :Oswidge: Normally, I wouldn't ask, but this is cutting into my fudge time! ---- :is interrupted by the customer, again. :Shoppin' Gal: Do you have this in teal? :Chuckles: Oh, no, sorry, just sea foam or melon, sweetie. ---- :points out that Mecha-Dave has a clockwork key in his back. :Oswidge: I thought it was some kinda growth. ---- :Mecha-Dave: My programming has been changed, Chuckles. I am now commanded to pound you into bacon mist. :Chuckles: Ew. ---- :Chuckles: Get away! I'm too pink to die! ---- :Candy: Fudge? I need to give her something really great so she'll feel guilty about that lousy present she gave me! :Dave: So, tell her it's imported. :Candy: That could work. :Oswidge: Ah, fudge. Truly it is the greatest of the brown-colored fruits. ---- :Oswidge: Newts don't eat fudge! ---- :runs away screaming from Candy :Candy: Furyously Once I catch you I'll kick you! Episode Category:Episodes